Pilih Cinta atau Sahabat
by Namikaze Akira
Summary: Naruto suka Sakura yang suka Sasuke yang suka Hinata yang suka Naruto. Author gak jago bikin summary.


Ni.., Fict kudua saya maaf apabila di fict pertama sangat – sangat jelek .

Saya Harap Cerita ini lebih bagus daripada cerita yang lalu .

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ; Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:** naruto , sasuke

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Friendship , Romance , dan dikit Humor

**Warning:** ancur, gak nyambung, gaje, dll.

Don't like don't read.

**Summary: **naruto suka sakura yang suka sasuke yang suka hinata yang suka naruto. Author gak jago bikin summary.

Selamat Membaca….

Pilih Cinta atau Sahabat ?

Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang anak berusia 15 tahun , kelas 1 SMA yang masih menjomlo . Meskipun ia sudah punya incaran ia tetap saja tidak dapat menarik perhatiannya ( Sabar ya Naru mungkin itu sudah takdirmu ) . Ya siapa lagi yang Naru incar kalau bukan Haruno Sakura. Naruto adalah anak yang dibenci oleh teman – temannya karena ia sering berbuat onar kecualin sahabat – sahabatnya yang selalu mendukungnya Hyuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke .

Uchiha Sasuke usianya sebaya dengan Naruto juga sekelas dengannya. Sama halnya dengan Naru , ia masih menjomblo . Dia juga sudah punya incaran ya dia adalah Hyuga Hinata . Sasuke adalah anak yang terkenal , mempunyai fans – fans di sekolahnya karena ia seorang yang keren sekali tetapi ada sahabat – sahabat Sasuke yang lebih dekat daripada fans – fans Sasuke di sekolahnya yaitu adalah Haruno Sakura dan Uzumaki Naruto .

Hyuga Hinata cewek incaran Sasuke . Hinata adalah anak yang pemalu dan tidak terlalu dekat dengan teman – temannya kecuali sahabatnya Uzumaki Naruto . Sebenarnya Hinata menyukai sahabatnya itu tetapi sahabatnya menyukai orang lain . Sahabatnya itu sering curhat dengan Hinata tentang perempuan yang disukai oleh sahabatnya itu . Dengan hati yang pedih ia terus mendukungnya tanpa memikirkan perasaan dirinya sendiri .

Haruno Sakura cewek incaran sangat berbeda dengan naruto yang selalu berbuat onar meskipaun sama-sama cerewet Sakura adalah anak yang terkenal, ia juga mempunyai fans – fans di sekolahnya karena kecantikannya tetapi ada sahabat Sakura yang lebih dekat dari fans – fansnya dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Tanpa sasuke sadari sakura memendam perasaan padanya.

Di dalam cerita ini akan diungkapkan kekuatan cinta atau sahabatkah yang pada akhirnya akan bertahan.

Hari Pertama

Pukul 06.15, Konoha Gakuen High School

"selamat pagi!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna kuning, sambil berlari ke tempat duduknya, tidak lupa menyapa sahabatnya.

"woi, jangan diem aja napa? Merasa beruntung dikit dong. Kamu orang pertama yang kusapa pagi ini."

"hn.. dobe tak usah berteriak keras-keras."balas sang sahabat yang berambut biru denagn style ala pantat ayam.

"huh! Dasar Teme!"

"eng.. pa..pagi na..naruto-kun"ucap seorang gadis cantik yang baru saja datang dan berdiri di belakang naruto dengan Rambut indigo panjang dan mata lavender yang sangat indah.

"eh.. hina-chan sudah datang ." sambil menunjukan cengiran khasnya, yang sukses membuat wajah hinata sebiru eh.. salah semerah tomat.(kalau sebiru bisa sekarat tuh anak orang)

"em.. ka..kamu cantik ha..hari ini" gumam sasuke pelan, beruntunglah tak ada yang mendengar bisa rusak image ayamnya eh..salah image coolnya.. hidup ayam sasuke! (didepak,ditendang,dibantai sasuke).

"pagi sasuke." Sapa seorang gadis yang tidak kalah cantaiknya dengan hinata, dengan rambut merah jambunya dan mata zamrud yang sangat mempesona (hanya bagi naruto)

"hn…"balasan dari sang ayam alias sasuke (author nangis-nangis dipaksa ngakuin kalau tuh ayam adalah sasuke "saya tak terima!"teriak sang author sarap)

"sakura!(teriak naruto berlari ke sakura yang sudah siap memeluk sang gadis)cha…-HUWAA!" BRAKK! naruto mencium sang lantai tak berdosa

'nasib..nasib…sudah dicium ditibani ni anak kucing eh..rubah eh…anaknya minato' teriak sang lantai tanpa dosa.

"wih! Manteb!"teriak sasuke tanpa sadar sampai seisi kelas cengo ngeliatin sang pangeran ayam bisa teriak kayak gitu.

"na..naruto-kun" hinata yang prihatin ngeliat sahabat sekaligus cowok yang disukainya mencium lantai langsung menghampiri dan membantunya berdiri. Membuat sang ayam cemburu.

"sudahlah aku gak 'papa kok. Auw!" rupanya akibat mencium lantai mulut naru berubah jadi biru dan ada mereh-merahnya dikit (baca:darah)

"eh.. ak..aku antar ke UKS ya..?" dengan lembut membawa naruto keluar kelas.

Meninggalkan seisi kelas yang masih cengo ngeliatin sasuke teriak tadi.

Merasa diliatin sasuke hanya bisa ber-ehem saja sambil menahan rasa cemburunya pada sahabatnya sendiri.

"Ah , dobe curang " guman Sasuke dalam hatinya

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto pun telah keluar dari UKS dengan mulut yang masih membiru sambil menutupi mulutnya untuk menahan malu .

"Huh hari ini aku tidak bisa menarik perhatian Sakura , Huffftt… payah sekali " Ucap Naru pada Sahabat ceweknya .

"hmm… Ta….Tak apa , na… nanti pasti kamu bisa Naru… Naruto " Guman Hinata pada Sahabat cowoknya sambil menahan pedih dalam hatinya sendiri .

KRINGGGG….KRINGGGG….

Bunyi bel yang berarti waktunya untuk istirahat.

Seperti biasa yang dilakukan Sasuke pada saat istirahat adalah bermain bola basket . Tetapi saat Hinata lewat lapangan basket Sasuke memandangnya terus sambil berkata pada dirinya sendiri " Hinata…. Kamu memang wanita yang sangat cantik "

Tanpa sadar tiba - tiba "Sasuke !... ni bolanya !" kata teman basketnya itu yaitu Kiba .

BROAKKK…. Tepat pada sasaran , umpanan Kiba tepat dapat diterima oleh kepala sang pangeran ayam itu . ( Author pingsan gara – gara di bakar pake ametaresu Sasuke )

"Wahhhh…. Gawat bisa – bisa jadi tumbal Mandanya Orochimaru " Kata Kiba

"AHHH…. SASKEYKU kenapa kamu jadi besar kepala ehh.. salah kenapa kepalamu jadi bengkak " Kata sang guru maniak Sasuke . "Siapa yang melakukan itu padamu Sasuke ? Aku akan membunuhnya !" Kata sang guru kembali

Dengan pingsan setengah melek Sasuke pun menunjuk ke arah Kiba .

"Waahhhh …. Gawat ! KABURRRRRRRR…" Kata Kiba sambil berlari agar tidak dibunuh oleh Orochimaru.

Orochimarupun mengejarnya sambil memegang pisang ehh… salah pisau ( Authorpun sadar tetapi gara – gara ngeliat pisau jadinya pingsan kembali )

" JANGANN….! LARI KAMU …! " Kata sang guru sambil mengejar Kiba.

"Huh hari ini aku gagal deketin Hinata." Kata sasuke pada Sakura

"Ya, Sudah, kan masih ada hari besok . Aku yakin kamu bisa Sasuke " Kata Sakura pada Sasuke . Sambil Bantu nyembuin luka Sasuke , Meskipun hatinya terasa perih .

Malam pun tiba dengan HP Blackberry , Naruto mengirim SMS pada Sasuke .

"Teme , Hari ini aku gagal dapetin hatinya Sakura , Hufft… payah . ditambah lagi First Kissku diambil ama Lantai " Sms Naruto pada sahabatnya Sasuke .

"Sama, Aku juga gagal dapetin hatinya Hinata , + + + + Aku jadi Besar kepala " Balas Sasuke

"Ya , udah besok kita coba lagi ." Balas Naruto

"OK" Balas Sasuke .

Hari Kedua

Pukul 08.45, Konoha Gakuen High School

Tepatnya pada saat jam istirahat pertama

Di sebuah kantin yang cukup besar sih

"Hmmm… Makan apa ya ….." Kata Cewek cantik yang berambut merah sedikit kemuda – kemudahan dengan bermata emerald .

"Sakura kutraktir Mie Ramen yuk mau gak ?..." Kata lelaki berambut pirang dengan mata biru saphire

"Hmm… Bagaimana ya …. Tak usahlah Naru aku punya uangku sendiri kok nanti aku merepotkanmu …"

"Tak apa – apa kok kamu tidak meropatkanku tenang saja aku bukan rubah liar kok "

"Ya, sudah deh gak apa – apa "

Naruto pun langsung saja membelikan 2 mangkok mie ramen . Tetapi saat ia meraba – raba kantong celananya ternyata …ternyata….

"Wah, gawat ni aku lupa membawa uang jajan " Kata Naru pada dirinya sendiri

"Sakura maafkan aku , aku lupa membawa uang jajanku … Hhe ….. Maffkan aku ya Sakura " Kata Naruto pada sakura

"Huftttt… payah kau Naru " Kata Sakura pada Naruto sambil membayar makanannya .

Baiklah mari kita lihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke .

"Hinata-chan kau sedang apa ? " Kata Sasuke pada Hinata di perpustakaan

"Aku disuruh Iruka sensei untuk memindahkan buku-buku ini ke ruang guru"

"Boleh aku Bantu?"

"em.. tidak usah aku tak mau merepotkan sasuke."

" Tidak apa-apa. Sudah jangan sungkan padaku."

"em…iya tolong ya sasuke."

" Hn."

Sasuke dan hinata berjalan menuju ruang guru.

"Hm… Hinata kamu sudah punya pacar , gak ? "

"Hmm.. Belum …. Emang kenapa ? "

"Kamu mau gak jadi pacar aku ? "

"Hm… hm….. Bagaimana ya .? Hmmm…. "

Karena Sasuke tak sadar karena ia selalu meliat muka Hinata …

BRUKK…..

Sasuke pun mencium tiang yang berada di hadapannya ( Huu… Mantep…. )

Hinata pun tak menyadarinya karena ia masih berpikir.

"SASKEY Apa yang terjadi padamu ….. Tidak…. Saskey seharusnya akulah yang akan merebut first kissmu itu tapi kenapa harus tiang ini!..." Ya kata siapa lagi kalo bukan Si Uler ( Author pun masuk rumah sakit (lagi) gara – gara digigit ma sapa lagi kalo bukan raja uler Orochimaru …)

Hari ketiga

Konoha Gakuen High School

"He… hee kalian tau gak katanya sih Sasuke itu nembak Hinata lho"

kata siapa lagi kalau bukan sang raja gossip yaitu Ino

Naruto yang mendengar itupun langsung berpikir

"Hm….. Sasuke sudah nembak Hinata kalau begitu nanti aku harus nembak Sakura "

Sakura pun juga mendengar itu ia merasa sangat sedih sekali .

KRINGG…

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi ini menunjukan saatnya istirahat

Di kantin sekolah

Disitu ya biasa anak – anak yang sedang makan , disiitu ya seperti biasa sakurapun juga makan disana.

"Wah Sakura lagi makan ni aku tembak aja sekarang.. Hhe.."

Pikir naruto

Naruto pun membeli makanan , ya sudah pasti mie ramen ia pun duduk disebelah Sakura.

"Sakura , hari ini cuaca cerah ya… . ?" Tanya naruto pada Sakura

"Ya,.. Tumben kamu bicara begituh kamu habis mimpi apa ?... Ketemu apa..? kadal , komodo , atau monster matahari..(Maklum Author senang berimajinasi)?" Jawab Sakura

"Gak ketemu apa – apa yang kamu sebutin tapi… aku ketemu…. "

"Siapa..? "

"Sakura…, Kamu mau gak jadi pacarku..?" Kata Naruto dengan suara yang keras, sampai-sampai Hinata pun mendengarnya . Begitu sakit hati Hinata mendengar pengakuan naruto.

"Kau itu bagaimana sih Naru memalukan aku saja. Sudah ah… bercandamu itu tidak lucu sama sekali."

"aku tidak bercanda sakura, aku serius…aku benar-benar suka sam kamu, karna itu aku pingin kamu jadi pacar aku."

"em…" Sakura melihat Hinata yang berlari meninggalkan kantin. "maaf naruto aku gak bisa jadi pacar kamu, aku dari dulu menganggap kamu cuman sebagai sahabatku gak lebih dan gak kurang."

"…o….gitu ya…"naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

"maaf…"

"gak apa-apa deh….. fuhf…."naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

'naruto maaf… aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu.' Ucap sakura dalam hati.

Di atap sekolah (masih jam istirahat)

Hinata berdiri sendirian, menatap kosong yang ada di depannya membiarkan angin menerpa rambut indigonya .

"Tenanglah aku sudah menolak Naruto " Kata Sakura

Hinatapun tahu pemilik suara itu , iapun kaget dan menoleh kebelakangnya sambil berkata "Kenapa ?"

"Sebenarnya banyak alasannya yaitu :

tahu kau suka pada Naruto .

2. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku .

tidak suka pada Naruto , Aku suka sama Sasuke."

"Kurasa aku harus menolak Sasuke …"

"Itu terserah kamu Hinata…. "

"Tidak Aku tidak suka sama Sasuke… , Lagipula Kaukan sua sama sasuke "

"Kurasa kita sama "Jawab Sakura

Tanpa nereka berdua sadar Naruto dan Sasuke sudah mendengarnya dari kalimat awal ampe akhir .

Naruto dan Sasukepun sadar bahwa selama ini mereka berdua telah dicintai oleh Sahabat – Sahabatnya .

Malam haripun telah tiba .

Naruto dan Sasuke masih kepikiran apa yang terjadi Saat diatap sekolah itu .

Mereka berduapun sadar selsms ini mereka selalu nyaman apabila dekat dengan sahabat – sahabat mereka daripada dengan orang yang mereka cintai.

Keedokan Harinya

Hari Keempat

Konoha Gakuen High School

"Hee .., Dobe apakah kau merasa bahwa terasa apabila lebih nyaman di dekat sahabat – sahabat kita daripada dengan cewek incaran kita.."Bisik Sasuke dikelas kepada Naruto

"Ya , Aku merasa begitu …" Jawab Naruto

"Kalau begitu bagaiman kalau kita nembak sahabat – sahabat kita ?"

"Hmm…. Aku setuju … , Bagaimana kalau Aku nembak hinata diatas atap sekolah , Kau di kantin Sekolah…."

"Hmm…. Bagaimana ya … . Baiklah aku setuju.. "

" Mari kita lakasanakan saat Pulang Sekolah … , Karena biasanya sepi… "

"OKE"

KRINGG…KRINGG….

Bel sekolahpun berbunyi itu menunjukan saatnya pulang sekolah .

"Hinata – Chan Bisakah kau ikut aku ada yang ingin aku bicarakan.. "

Kata Naruto pada Hinata

"Baik.." Jawab Hinata

Narutopun mengajak Hinata pergi ke Atap Sekolah.

Mari kita lihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke

"Sakura…, Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu …, Tetapi bukan disini Di kantin… ?"

"Baik…"

Sasukepun mengajak Sakura untuk ke kantin ..

Ayo mari kita lihat kembali apa yang ingin dilakukan Naruto di atap sekolah.

"Hinata-chan entah mengapa setiap aku didekatmu aku merasa nyaman … Akhirnya pun aku sadar bawah sebenarnya yang aku cintai itu kamu bukan Sakura…., Apakah kau mau berpacaran dengan aku ..? " Kata Naruto

"Naruto … ka…kau jangan membohongi perasaanmu ak…aku tahu kamu suka pada Sakura bukan aku …"Jawab Hinata

"Tetapi aku sungguh – sungguh …. , Aku juga tahu pembicaraanmu dengan Sakura di Atap ini … Kau suka padakukan … , Sekarang aku suka sama kamu bukan Sakura …?"

"Tetapi kau tak terpakasakan … "Balas Hinata

"IYA…. Aku sungguh suka padamu..."

"Baiklah … Asalkan kau tak terpaksa aku akan menerimanya …. "

"TIDAKKK…. Aku tidak setuju Hinata pacaran dengan Naruto …"Kata seorang laki – laki bernama Gaara

"Emang kenapa Gaara kau suka pada Hinata..? Kalau kau suka sama Hinata aku tak akan setuju…"Balas Naruto

"Bukan begitu sebenarnya aku sangat menyukai… … … …. "Balas Gaara

"Siapa…?"Jawab Hinata

"Aku sangat menyukauimu NARUTO-KUN…maukah kau jadi pacarku..?" Balas Gaara yang sukses membuat semua orang sweatdrop

"HUU… Aku kira siapa , aku tak mau aku sudah memilih Hinata ..….., Oh… iya… Hinata-chan ayo kutraktir kamu di depot ichiriku Ramen mau tidak ….?" Kata Naruto pada Hinata-chan

"Baiklah…."Jawab Hinata

Merekapun pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang masih menangis karena cintanya langsung ditolak oleh Naruto .

Mari kita lihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Sakura, aku boleh tanya gak?"

"Tanya apa sasuke?"

"apa ada orang yang kamu sukai?"

"em…ada."

"eh? Siapa?"

"hehehe…rahasia."

"em….. aku…aku…aku suka sama kamu. Apa kamu mau jadi pacarku?"

"lho..? bukannya kamu suka sama Hinata? Kok nembak aku sih?"

"aku baru sadar ternyata aku lebih suka kamu daripada Hinata."

"em…trus kalau sama orochimaru-sensei, dia kan suka banget sama kamu."

"Hhh…kalau sama dia sih lebih baik aku dijodohin ma ulernya aja."

Ternyata dari jauh ada uler eh..salah rajanya uler ndenger perkataan sasuke.

'huwe…sasu-chan kamu jahat banget ma akyu…..hik…hiks….'katanya dalam hati.

(author: dilarang keras nangis Bombay! Ada denda yang mengikat, bayar 1000000000000$)

(balik ke sasuke & sakura)

"em…gitu ya…. Gak ah… aku gak mau."

"lho kenapa, kamu juga suka sama aku,kan."

"em…aku mau aja sih terima tapi ada syaratnya."

"apa pun syaratnya pasti aku penuhi, kamu mau apa?"

"hehehe…aku mau kamu pake baju cewek trus difoto n dipajang di madding… mau gak?"

"hah! Sakura kamu minta yang lain aja ya, jangan minta kayak gitu."

"berarti kamu gak serius sama aku…uadah ah… mau pulang aja."

"eh…iya…iya aku lakuin, asal kamu mau terima aku."

"bener?"

"iya."

"gak kepaksa, kan?" Tanya sakura dengan puppy eyes yang bisa ngalahin naruto(kata sasuke).

"hhhe… enggak.." 'mampus gue…'kata sasuke dalam hati

"hhehehe…..gitu dong aku kan jadi tambah sayang sama sasuke.."

akhirnya sasuke dan naruto bisa mendapatkan hati orang yang mereka sayangi, dengan cerita tadi saya melakukan pembuktian bahwa kasih dari sahabat akan bisa mengalahkan cinta seseorang, tapi kalau kasih sahabatnya hanya untuk menyiksa seseorang tidak akan pernah berjalan lancA.

Sekian cerita dari saya, jangan lupa REVIEW


End file.
